


A Deal with the Devil

by nana_nightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_nightmare/pseuds/nana_nightmare
Summary: Prequel to "Karma's A Bitch"





	1. The Red Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is a new story! (I know, a lot of stories going on at once)
> 
> This one I am working on with one of my friends at school (he's the best) and we have quite a few chapters up already.
> 
> Don't know how much this will be updated because of my other works and school, but I'll try!
> 
> And if he makes an account I'll be sure to add him as the other author.

-Chapter 1-- The Red Wedding

The bells rang in the abbey as the bride walked down the aisle. Her dress was made of silvery silks and white roses were sewn running down her back and along the floor. She walked with such grace; she was practicing for years so she could walk down the aisle and get married to someone she truly loved and someone who truly loved her. She reached the platform in front of the altar. The minister was standing behind the altar. One of the cardinals of the Papal Conclave, Jonothor of Pisa, had asked to come witness the wedding. It was a royal wedding; Marrissa Pierce, the Daughter of America, was being married to Prince Braeden Windsor, an American boy adopted by the British Royal Family. They were to be married in Westminster Abbey. Many important world figures were attending the wedding such as the President and Vice President of the United States, the Presidents of South Korea, Ireland, and India, the Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom, Canada, and Sweden, King Charles III of England, Prince William, Princess Kate, the Secretary General of the UN, and the founder of Temptress, a hot fashion line who designed the bride’s dress. The rings were presented to the bride and groom. The groom had a ring made of pure gold. The bride had a ring made of pure gold with a diamond in the middle and smaller rubies, emeralds, and sapphires encrusted running around the ring. Cardinal de Pisa asked the bride and groom to tell their vows. Braeden spoke first, “I will cross the cosmos for her, I will stop time for her, I will even die for her, I will do whatever it takes to keep her happy and safe. And she will cross the cosmos with me, stop time with me, and die with me, because I am hers and she is mine.” Marrissa smiled and held back tears, “I will catch the plague for him, kill whoever tries to get in his way, and die for him, if that was what it took to keep him happy and safe. And he will catch the plague with me, hide the body with me, and die with me, because I am his and he is mine.” Cardinal de Pisa smiled widely, “You may now kiss the bride.” Braeden and Marrissa looked in each other’s eyes. They knew it was love, and they would never break apart. Until the shot rang out in the abbey. The shot missed Marrissa’s lips, soaring between the two people. It hit the cardinal in the chest. He stumbled back, grabbing his heart, and fell back on the holy altar. The Royal Guard moved to the altar, protecting the Prince and bride. Everybody scrambled. The Secret Service tossed over a pew and yelled for everybody to get down. A grenade was thrown onto the altar. The bride screamed, but her terror just flew away with the rest of the screams of horror. She ducked, and it went off. The Cardinal’s dead body flew in the air, and everybody stumbled to the ground. The bride was still alive, but she was sprawled out on the corpse of a dead Royal Guard. She looked over at her husband. Either dead or knocked out, she didn’t know, but he stared back with blank eyes. She pushed herself up and ran. The Secret Service grabbed her and pulled her to the side, shoving her into a small stairwell with the President, Vice President, and a few others she didn’t know. She recognized Madam Temptress, the woman who designed her dress, the founder of Temptress Fashions. Everybody was rushing for the top of the abbey. 2 members of the Secret Service were leading the way, with the President, Vice President, and Madam Temptress following. She followed Madam Temptress. The Presidents of Ireland, South Korea, and France were following with another member of the Secret Service and a Royal Guard. The door to the abbey’s roof was busted open. Marrissa was three steps away when she heard it behind her. Another explosion. She was thrown to her knees, her hand brushed the metal railing that could have sent her over the edge and down to the hard floor below. She looked behind her. The 3 men were dead, as was member of the Secret Service. The Royal Guard yelled to her, “Run!” She saw a helicopter flying towards them. Safety! she thought. Her thoughts escaped her as the helicopter was shot down by a rocket, sending it down to the abbey. The Secret Service men were dead, but the President and Vice President were alive, as was Madam Temptress. Two other helicopters were in the distance. Marrissa looked over the edge and saw a member of the Royal Guard carrying the body of Braeden. Marrissa held her hand over her mouth and began to cry. There was blood spilling from his head. The Royal Guard was taking him down to a small dock, where a boat was docked. It was a fishing boat from nearby which held the Royal Family. The helicopter landed. The President and Vice President got on. Madam Temptress followed them. Marrissa pulled herself on, but took one last look at the boat. She saw a larger cargo ship going up the Thames River. She didn’t think much of it until the blast. The Thames erupted. The small boat was gone. She saw the Royal Guard carrying Braeden fly back, hitting the concrete behind him. Blood spilled from his head. Braeden hit the grass, either dead or unconscious. The abbey was covered in blood. Out of the 500 attending, only 82 would make it out alive. The Red Wedding was over. Marrissa looked down at her dress, the white roses turned red. The blood was so plentiful it was caked beneath her nails. She prayed none of it belonged to her husband, wherever he was for he was hers and she was his.


	2. Evacuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my lovely Lil Ducklings!
> 
> It's short again, sorry

The helicopter soared over London. The bloody day was over. However, it wouldn’t end there. They were heading for Dover Castle with haste. The American helicopters were landed there. They would be evacuated somewhere else until everything was over. Despite the thoughts that the day was over and the bloodshed ended, everybody was wrong. As the helicopter passed the Gherkin, the Mayor of London’s office, the helicopter swerved. Marrissa looked forwards. The pilot was fine, but it seemed he was another man hell-bent on stopping a marriage. He flew straight towards the Gherkin. Everybody held on. They heard the crash, the windows shattered, the people screaming. The pilot and the Vice President were dead. The President and Madam Temptress were still alive. They coughed and covered their mouths. The helicopter was going to explode, they knew it. They ran as fast as they could in high heels and a wedding dress. They opened the door to the stairs. Everybody moved for the President, the bride, and Madam Temptress. They got down five stories when they heard the explosion. People screamed. Everybody ran faster, and pushed people out of the way. Marrissa lost sight of everyone. She ran as fast as she could. She got to the third floor and heard the gunfire. Terrorists covering themselves with gas masks and handkerchiefs moved into the offices. Marrissa ducked under a desk, waiting for the gunfire to be over. A terrorist moved nearby. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk drawers, and jumped up. She lunged forward. The terrorist, surprised, aimed his gun at her. He was fast, but she was faster. The scissors entered his throat. He stared in fear, as she pushed the scissors in further. He fell to his knees, and onto the floor, bleeding. Marrissa picked up the gun and moved forward, firing at anyone who wasn’t a civilian. The floor below her collapsed. Crap! The building is falling around me, and I’m not out yet! She picked up a grenade from a nearby dead terrorist, and tucked in into her dress. She moved along the windows and looked down. She was on the fourth floor. Outside she could see a dumpster. It was full. She looked back. She saw 5 terrorists. They were moving towards her, aiming their guns. She looked at the dumpster. Don’t think, just act. She took the grenade from her dress, removed the pin, and shoved it into a terrorist’s robes. She shot the window with her gun. She ran and jumped. The explosion licked her veil as she fell, and she hit the trash below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> See you in the next one!


	3. Blackrose

Marrissa poked her head out of the dumpster and looked around. The London Police were at the site. The terrorists were taken care of. She saw someone running away from the building. She waved her arms for help. She looked closer at the man. He had a gun in his hand. She stopped waving, hoping she hadn’t seen him, but he did. She pulled herself out of the dumpster and began to run, but wearing a dress and just jumping from 4 stories weren’t the best conditions to run in. He grabbed her and pulled her veil, ripping it from her head. She stumbled back, but continued to run. She tripped and fell to the ground. She looked over her shoulder and saw him aim his gun at her head. She flinched and waited for the bullet to hit her. She heard the shot ring out in the street. She opened her eyes and looked. She saw the man doubled over, clutching at his chest, and he fell to the ground. Standing above him was a blonde girl wearing a red shirt with a black rose on it, covered by a black leather jacket. She wore ripped jeans and black Converse. Her makeup was rather… bold. Black eyeliner and a dramatic red lip proved this girl was not to be messed with. The girl tucked her gun into her jacket, “We’ve been looking for you Miss Davey. Or is it Mrs. Windsor? My name is Kailyn, but people call me Blackrose.” Kailyn offered to help her up. Marrissa grabbed her hand and got up. They walked down the street as Kailyn explained her deal, “We want to take you to our home. I’ll take you there if you want to go now, or if you want to get out of that dress, I can take you to a shop nearby.” Marrissa just wanted to go somewhere safe and comfortable. Kailyn nodded in response, and took a left turn at the entrance to the Aldgate Station. Marrissa stopped, hesitant, but walked into the station. Kailyn paid for their tickets and they walked into the Underground. “If London was a graveyard, the Underground would be the catacombs, twisting and turning throughout the city,” Kailyn continued as they got onto the train, “We’re going to stop at the Tower of London before we go. It’ll all make sense soon.” After some stops, they arrived at the Tower Hill station. They ascended from the Underground. They saw the Tower behind them. “We have to go to Tower Green-- or rather where it was.” Kailyn said. They walked fast and tried to blend in as best as possible, despite the wedding dress and bold apparel. They reached the granite floor where a few Queens and nobles were executed. Kailyn pulled out of her pocket a vial of blood, a vial of oil, an empty vial, a vial of water, and a vial filled with dirt. She placed them on the granite and watched them connect in a pentagram. Kailyn kissed the center of the pentagram and stepped back. The ground rumbled. In a gout of blood, fire, earth, water, and air, the granite panel disappeared, and in its path was a staircase made of obsidian. Kailyn looked back at Marrissa. “Do you want to continue?” Marrissa stared on, looking down into the hole. She nodded. Kailyn began to walk down. Marrissa followed her, descending into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you guys (because I love you all)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!


	4. Welcome to Ironvale

Marrissa continued on into the darkness. She looked up and saw nothing but more darkness. She looked down, expecting to see darkness still, but to her surprise she saw a giant wall at the bottom of the staircase. A great iron gate acted as a door to where, she didn’t know. They reached the bottom. An elderly woman in a grey fur dress sat on a bench outside, reading a book with a bound leather cover. She looked up, saw Kailyn and Marrissa, and smiled. She got up and spoke. “Kailyn, your father is waiting for you inside. Hurry now.” Kailyn nodded and ran inside. The old woman turned back to Marrissa. “My name is Houston, but others call me Shadowcloak. You must be Marrissa. This is our home, Ironvale. I’m sure you will meet my family, but be sure to not anger my eldest son, Ava. I think you would love to meet my father, Aubree, or my granddaughter, Ericka. You have similar interests.” “How do you know my interests?” Marrissa asked. “You’re mind is troubled. The minds of the stressed are a much more easier book to read. You can immediately know what they want and you can either make sure they get it or they never do.” Houston continued on into the gates. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, Marrissa saw a whole new world. There was a stone path leading to a great tower in the distance. She immediately recognized it as Buckingham Palace, except built differently. Its white stone and gold embellishments were replaced with grey stone and diamonds. The door was made of mahogany wood with gold and diamond embellishments. Marrissa walked in. The floors were made of oak and covered with a great sea blue carpet. On a marble throne at the top of the stairs sat a man wearing a white shirt, black dress pants, and a burgundy fur coat. He stood up, his black shoes falling hard on the floor as he stepped down the stairs. He stood at the bottom, with his right hand resting on the banister. “You may now approach me, child.” He spoke with a deep booming voice. Marrissa walked carefully. She was standing a few feet away from him. He spoke again, “You must be a foolish girl, or perhaps brave, to not bow down at the feet of the King of the Underworld!” She immediately took a knee, with her head facing her dress, still covered in blood. My God, I’ve not changed out of my dress, she thought. She didn’t hear the man tell her to rise. He picked her up by her hair. She winced in pain. As the man pushed her back onto the floor, Houston walked back in with Kailyn. They both ran over to her. Kailyn pulled her up. Houston grabbed the man’s arm. “Ava! Don’t hit her again! She is under our protection!” Ava pushed Houston aside and went to hit Marrissa again. Kailyn pulled Marrissa behind her. Ava gave up, walking up the stairs and behind the throne. Houston and Kailyn picked her up and led her to a different wing of Ironvale. There was a long hallway. Two open windows let in sunlight and a cool breeze, blowing around the lilac curtains with their pink butterfly pattern, which Marrissa (and Satan) both thought were kind of strange for it being the underworld and all. Birds were chirping outside. They led her down the hallway and to a room at the end, where they opened the door and led her into the room. The first thing she noticed was the fire place in the wall. On one side was a dresser and an opened closet. On a raised platform was a four post bed, with red sheets. The banisters rose three feet high. Red sheer curtains could be pulled around her, giving her privacy as she slept. If she could sleep through her nightmares. She wouldn’t, not with everything that had happened. “Thank you.” Marrissa said as she slowly walked toward the bed, mindful not to sit on the beautiful thing until she rid herself of the bloody wedding dress she still in fact had on, and all the blood and dirt and debris that was clinging to her. “Don’t mention it,” She heard Kailyn say behind her, “My father can be a bit… impulsive.” Houston snorted, “If that’s what you want to call him.” Marrissa turned, shocked at how the old woman could say something like that about the King of the Underworld. Kailyn gave her grandmother a slight smack to the shoulder, saying, “He’d flay you alive if he ever heard you talking about him like that.” The old woman snorted again. “I’d like to see him try.” “So you aren’t scared of him?” Marrissa asked incredulously, amazed at how easily the two talked about the hulking brute of a man. It was as if he was merely a stray dog to them, as if he was something everybody was afraid would turn on them, but knew deep down that he wouldn’t. At her seemingly ridiculous question, the two females blinked twice and promptly burst into laughter. Marrissa blushed. “Oh, dear!” Houston laughed. “He’s the King of the Underworld, of course we’re afraid of him.” The dld woman smiled softly at the blushing girl in front of her. “But he’s also my son, and Kailyn’s father, so we love him even though he can lose his temper at times and become an extremely scary character when the time calls for it.” Kailyn turned toward the still blushing mess in front of her. “Now let’s get you cleaned up for lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you in the nest one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you guys!

-Chapter 5-- He’s Here Too

“I feel so much better now that I’m out of that damn dress!” Marrissa said as she sat down in front of the fireplace per the blonde’s orders. The blonde in question smiled at the girl’s remark. “I can only imagine.” Kailyn stood behind the girl as she sat in front of the fire wrapped up in a fluffy red towel- the theme of the room seemed to be red- and slowly started combing through Marrissa’s wet hair. Even though Kailyn was very friendly, making sure not to be too rough with the brush, Marrissa couldn’t help but feel unnerved. She was Satan’s daughter, who knows what makes her snap? Maybe she already broke, and was waiting for the opportunity to cut open her throat with a knife. Wanting to break the silence, Marrissa decided to try to start a conversation. “Do you think your father will let me stay?” Kailyn was silent for a few seconds, thinking, before she answered. “He may seem angry, but he needs you for his plan. He wouldn’t dare kill you.” Marrissa sighed in relief, knowing she wouldn’t at least lose her life. “What plan?” “Don’t worry about it! Just know that you’ll get a chance to restart over with him. You just need to know your courtesies. If you please him, he will keep you happy. Dinner will be starting in two hours. We should pick out your dress and make sure you know what to do.” Kailyn offered her hand and pulled Marrissa up. She led her to a chair, and went to a different room to look for dresses. Marrissa decided to explore around the room. She noticed a set of burgundy curtains on the wall opposite from the door. She drew the curtains, letting in sunlight. There was a balcony outside her room. She opened the glass doors and stepped outside. She breathed in the fresh air and as she turned to go back to the room she saw an open window nearby. She heard voices inside. They were arguing. Marrissa knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop, but she still did. “Lady Darkness, I have brought you the soul of the dead man.” “That’s good. Any news on the body?” “The terrorists got to it before I could take both soul and body.” “Thank you.” Marrissa thought for a few minutes and it stumbled upon her. The King of the Underworld now has Braeden’s soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!


	6. The Dress Fits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys!

Kailyn knocked on the door. Marrissa skipped over and opened it. Kailyn held 6 dresses. She hung them from Marrissa’s bed. Kailyn let her see all the options. Marrissa looked through her options, but chose a dress with a black top and a long white bottom. She slipped it on and wore the black heels Kailyn gave to her. Kailyn looked at her dress and smiled. She went to work on her makeup. She gave her a blood red lip. She went to work on her eyes. She gave her purple eyeshadow and used LOTS of highlighter! After she looked good, Kailyn went to her room to change. Marrissa sat on the stool by her vanity and began curling her hair. She continued to curl her hair for 20 minutes. Houston knocked on the door and stepped in. She was wearing a black dress, covered by a silver toga. She smiled when she saw Marrissa. Houston walked over to her. She moved her hair back, making sure not to disturb the curls before heading over to a box on the dresser. Marrissa never opened it, but wondered what was in there. Houston pulled out a silver diadem, embedded with onyx gems and a large obsidian stone in the middle. She placed it on her head, still smiling. “You’re ready.” “What am I supposed to do to not make the King angry with me?” Marrissa asked the old woman, sure that if she messed one tiny thing up, the King would not hesitate to put her in her place. Houston smiled softly at the girl before grabbing her elbow and escorting her out of the room. “Mind your manners for sure. Try not to act like a fool, that’s what the actual fools are for. If the King asks you something, you swallow the food in your mouth and answer him right away. Anything my son says goes at the dinner table.” Marrissa nodded at the woman’s words. “Thank you Houston.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Dinner with the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how many chapters are going up today so...

“You look beautiful!” Kailyn walked into the room, wearing a black dress with pink roses. Marrissa stood up, careful not to mess up her hair, dress, or makeup. Marrissa stepped out of the room, walking with poise. She wanted to have a grand entrance. She walked into the hallway above the grand staircase. The throne, which sat there on the day she arrived, wasn't there anymore. She looked out and saw a sea of humans. Well, not exactly a sea, it was rather a lake, but she still couldn't help but feel nervous. “I can tell you’re nervous. Don’t be. Kailyn and I will be here with you every step of the way.” Marrissa took a deep breath, and began to step down. As she descended the stairs she slowly gained the attention of everybody in the room. The King himself was wearing black dress pants along with black dress shoes and a deep rich purple shirt. He had his midnight blue hair tucked behind his ears but it fell into his face more often than not. As if he sensed her presence staring his head shot up to glare at her. He smiled, as he never saw someone as beautiful as her. Marrissa quickly dropped her gaze to the floor and tried to subtly hide behind Houston and Kailyn who were making their way over to the giant dinner table in the room. Who needs a table this big? Marrissa wondered as she followed them to the right side of the table. The King and was already seated- how did he get there so fast?- At the head of the table. The king on his throne of skulls, looking at his family sit down one by one. There was someone standing next to the King. “Who’s the King with?” Marrissa asked Kailyn as she pulled out a chair. The blonde looked up at her father and smiled. “My great-grandpa is here!” Marrissa raised an eyebrow. “Great-grandpa?” Kailyn nodded. “The boy standing near the throne was his grandfather, Aubree. The King is quite fond of him and they are close friends, being relatives and all.” Marrissa looked up at the King and his company again. Now that Kailyn had mentioned it, it did look like the man and the King were quite close. Aubree reached out and would place his shoulder on the King’s shoulder, and would wrap him in a hug. The King tucked a few strands of loose hair behind Aubree’s ear. It was crazy. Marrissa saw a glimpse of the King actually loving someone. Aubree sat down in a chair next to the King. The King raised his glass, and tapped it with his spoon. Everybody’s attention went to the King. “Normally, we have casual dinners here in Ironvale. I have decided to throw this little… gala, in honor of our guest, Marrissa Pierce. She recently got married to someone she loved-- or at least she might have been officially married-- if not for a cruel group of terrorists who decided to crush her joy, and turned it to ashes in her mouth. Normally, we love ashes here, but not when they are the ashes of joy. We are going to help her save her husband, and we will do it together.” He smiled, and looked at Marrissa. She smiled too. Houston looked at a door nearby, and smiled widely. “Dinner is here!” A plate of roasted quail was brought to Houston. She picked up her fork and knife and began to cut her meal. A plate of pasta was brought to Marrissa. My favorite! She thought. Maybe the King wasn’t so bad after all. As she looked up she saw that a plate of salad was brought to Aubree. Food was being brought to everyone around the table. She saw a Hispanic woman with long black hair sitting next to Houston. Kailyn as if reading her confusion looked up from her food. “That’s Damnation, otherwise known as my grandfather, Emily. That’s Houston’s husband.” “Ah.” Marrissa said as she took a bite of her pasta. “He’s lucky to have her.” Kailyn smiled and nodded. “So what happens after we eat dinner?” “We all go out into the ballroom and socialize. You need to know the people you’re going to save your husband with.” Everyone continued to eat for the next hour. People slowly started to finish and walk away to the ballroom. Eventually, Marrissa was eating with Kailyn and Houston. Marrissa finished savoring her pasta and stood up. She walked towards the door. She didn’t know where she was going, but prayed Kailyn and Houston knew. Of course they knew. In between the two staircases leading to the throne, which was back in its place, was a door to somewhere Marrissa didn’t know. She was led down a staircase to a grand ballroom. “You do this every night?” Marrissa asked Kailyn as she tried not to run into the sea of bodies on the floor. “Not every night, but often yes.” The blonde told her. “I need to go speak to my father. Will you be ok by yourself?” Marrissa looked around before nodding. “I think so.” Kailyn smiled. “See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. The Party Don’t Start ‘Til I Walk In

Marrissa walked into the ballroom, and slid between all of the people on the dance floor. She found herself in the middle, near a fountain of fruit punch. She went to try to find a glass. She found a table filled with glasses near the entrance. She went back to the fountain and scooped up some of the drink. She took a sip and almost spit it out! It wasn’t punch, it was red wine! Someone nearby, holding a glass of wine asked her, “First time at one of Ava’s parties, huh?” She was wearing a black suit with a bowtie. She noticed it was light grey, and had a grey wolf printed on it. “No, I’m not from around here.” “You’re a mortal, I take it?” She nodded. “Don’t worry,” the girl said, “you’ll fit in fine here, just try to blend in. My name is Erica, but people call me Iron Wolf.” She smiled. Marrissa smiled back. She opened her mouth to continue their conversation further, but a woman in a burgundy dress stumbled over. A half-empty glass of wine was in her hand. Lord knew how many glasses she had, because she was slurring her words and was clearly drunk. “He-Hey, Erica! You… you need to come here!” Erica rolled her eyes and sighed. “Jessa, put down the glass!” Jessa smiled widely and chugged the rest. She put it down on the edge of the fountain. “Erica! You didn’t… didn’t tell me about your boyfriend!” Marrissa was taken aback. How drunk was she? She sat down next to the edge of the fountain. Erica sighed even louder. “This is a girl, and I told you, I don’t want a boyfriend.” Jessa reached for the empty glass, holding it under the stream of wine, making sure to fill her glass to the top. She took a sip, and threw her hands forward, spilling some of the wine on her dress. “Oh, that’s right, I forgot! You don’t want any boys anymore… You should kiss me! Come on, let’s go somewhere else!” Erica pushed her away in a friendly manner. “Jessa, you know I can’t do that.” Jessa pouted but then her eye caught something else. “Hey Emily!” She jumped up, splashing more wine down her front, and ran over towards the person she was trying to catch. “Is she always this drunk?” Marrissa asked Erica, watching after Jessa as she ran- surprisingly well for someone as drunk as she was. “Not always, but whenever an event like this happens, she gets drunk off her ass.” Marrissa smirked at that. “I can see that.” “Hey Erica!” Kailyn’s voice sounded from behind the two girls. They turned and did in fact see the blonde haired girl along with the King. “Your Grace,” Erica nodded politely. “Hello Kailyn.” “Hello, Your Grace.” Marrissa bowed slightly towards him and smiled at Kailyn. “I was wondering when you were going to come back! I just met Jessa!” At the mention of the girl’s name the King sighed. “That girl I swear. She better not be drinking more wine.” And at this he turned on his heel to go find the offender. Marrissa raised a eyebrow. “She’s been banned from having more than three glasses of wine, but she always has more than that anyways.” Kailyn informed her. Marrissa nodded. “She’s definitely had more than three glasses.” Erica nodded. “She was absolutely shit-faced.” Kailyn looked towards Marrissa. “Do you want to go outside? You look a bit hot.” Marrissa wasn’t hot, she didn't know why Kailyn wanted to leave so badly. But Marrissa didn't care, she actually wanted to go outside. She followed Kailyn to a glass door leading to a patio outside. The cool of the night hit her as she stepped away from the party. There was a staircase leading to a garden below, and even further a labyrinth of shrubbery. Marrissa turned to go down the stairs, but she was stopped by someone. “Stop. Don’t go down there. You can see it all from up here. The treachery, the betrayal, the lying bitch who stole my man. Kailyn turned to see who it was. “Oh, hi Anya. I was just taking Marrissa to the labyrinth.” Anya looked at her and chuckled. “Why take her front and center when you can enjoy the show from a distance?” She was leaning against the railing, her black dress blending in with the night sky. She held a glass of wine in one hand and had the other hanging over the railing, almost grasping for something. “Do you want to look?” Kailyn and Marrissa walked over to where she was standing. “Where is it?” inquire Marrissa. Anya nodded over by the entrance to the labyrinth. A man in a black suit was making out with a girl in a dark green dress. Anya sighed. “She isn’t even that pretty. What does Rylan see in that slut?” Anya, done with the scene in front of her, turned to go back to the party. “Oh, Kailyn? Your husband is in the labyrinth. He said he wanted to see you there. I suggest you go see what it’s about. Don’t take the other girl with you. He wants to see you alone.” Kailyn nodded. “I’m so sorry Marrissa. You should go back into the party and find Erica. She’ll introduce you to the rest of the family.” Anya snapped, and a cloak fell into her hands. “My name is Shadowcloak. It’s been nice meeting you.” She wrapped the cloak around her and was gone, into the shadows. Marrissa turned away and Kailyn was gone, running into the labyrinth. Marrissa watched Rylan and the girl kiss for a few more minutes. She walked away as the girl yanked off Rylan’s shirt and let him unzip her dress. She went back into the party. She found Erica still standing by the fountain, talking to a girl in a yellow dress with black polka dots and a boy in a black suit with a yellow shirt underneath with a gold bowtie. Marrissa walked towards them. Erica waved at her. Erica introduced them. “This is Ericka and this is Ethan. They’re married.” The boy and girl waved. “How did you two meet?” Marrissa wondered. “I lived here in Ironvale my whole life,” Ericka began, “but I wanted a husband. My nana, Houston, scoured the whole world looking for a suitable mate and found Ethan. He was brought to Ironvale, and even managed to receive the blessing of the King, turning him immortal. If he cheats on me, his heart will burst into flames while beating in his chest and he will slowly die, melting away before the whore he betrayed me with.” Ericka kissed him. Ethan smiled. “Of course that will never happen. I like living.” Ericka nodded, still smiling. She opened her mouth to talk to Erica when she heard a massive boom. The ballroom shook. Silence. Marrissa saw a maid walk through the doors. She was limping, holding her side, bleeding profusely She opened her mouth, before a man in black cloth walked to her and slit her throat. She fell to the ground, her eyes wide with fear.


	9. The Fall of Ironvale

Another boom, and the entire room began to scream. Everybody began rushing towards the exits to the patio except for Erica, Ericka, Ethan, and Marrissa, who rushed towards the entrance. Above them, a black fireball was launched. Marrissa looked behind her and saw the King flying above them, with black fire in his hands. He launched another fireball. Ericka pulled out a ruby sword from her dress. It was lit on fire. Ethan pulled an obsidian sword from his suit. Erica held a diamond broadsword in her hands, and a wolf made of iron followed her. Marrissa had no weapons. Crap! What am I doing? She pulled a glass of wine from the hand of a running guest. She saw 40 men in robes near the entrance. They were quickly falling at the hands of the family. One of the men, who stabbed a guest in the back as he ran, looked at her and moved to cut her down. She drank the wine in the glass. As the man raised up his sword, Marrissa struck as hard as she could, letting the glass fall on his head. It smashed against his head, leaving a gash. He was stunned, but not out. She took the broken glass and shoved it into his eye. He screamed. She pushed it deeper, into his skull. He dropped his sword, dead. She picked up the sword and moved into the fight. She plunged her sword into someone’s back, and struck steel with another sword, before slashing his shoulder and throat open. Soon, the robed men were defeated, but more fell down the stairs. Everybody ran upstairs. She recognized people’s faces in the fighting. She saw Kailyn and a sword fashioned from emerald and morganite, in the shape of a pink rose, plunge the rose into someone’s throat. She saw Houston, fighting with a katana, dance between two attackers, before gutting one person and slicing the other’s chest, before plunging the katana into the head of another who tried to cut her down. For an old woman, she was in good shape. She saw Jessa, now thankfully sober, run into the fight, brandishing a bottle of wine, smash it down on someone’s head before pulling out a glass sword filled with what looked like frozen wine from her dress. Emily, the woman she saw before, was wielding a ruby fairy wand, spouting flames wherever she swung it. Marrissa looked up and saw a sword about to slice her skull apart. Before the man could swing it down, his head was chopped off by a battleaxe. She made a prayer to God-- or rather to the King-- for saving her life. More robed men entered the fray. They had to escape or else they would die. Everybody ran up the stairs. Marrissa followed, running as fast as possible. Ava and Emily stood behind at the top of each staircase. When everybody was up, they set fire to the staircase and ran along. They ran to the door past the throne, and burst into the hallway where a smaller battle was happening. An old man with a glass sword impaled a heart. A blonde woman with pink highlights whipped around, smashing someone’s head in with a spiked ball and chain. A thin woman with an amethyst dagger sliced open someone’s throat. The woman in a green dress, the girl Anya was talking about, thrust her spear into the head of someone. A blonde woman with an ebony bow fired an arrow at someone who had a whip around his throat. Everybody nodded and moved further down the hallway. Ava and Emily lit fire to this part of the house. The man with the whip pulled on a trapdoor, releasing a small wooden staircase. Everybody climbed the staircase. Marrissa didn’t know where they were going. She looked down and saw her ring, the one Braeden gave her, was still there. They were in an attic now. In the distance was a window which led to the outside. Erica kicked it open and crawled through. Everybody slowly began to crawl through. Eventually it was Marrissa’s turn. She looked out and expected to see people on the roof, but saw nobody. She thought it was weird but crawled through anyways, closing her eyes. This better get me somewhere!


	10. What Next?

Marrissa opened her eyes. She was in Big Ben, at the top of the tower. Everybody was there. How the hell? Marrissa turned around and saw Ava and Emily. Ava reached under the great bell of the tower and tore off a pouch hidden in the bell. He opened it up and pulled out a bunch of clothes for everyone, even Marrissa. They all began to change and they hid their weapons. Marrissa ended up wearing a white t-shirt and dark grey yoga pants. She looked pretty normal! She was given a black purse by Houston. She looked inside and found a cell phone, lipstick, a brush, and a mirror. Ava led the way down the tower and out into the street. It must have looked so bizarre-- a group of goths walking from Big Ben. With the fall of Ironvale, Marrissa was nervous. Where would they go next? What do they do now? She looked around, studying everyone’s faces. Nobody was nervous. In fact, they looked like they knew what to do. They walked down the Westminster Bridge. They took a left, passing the London Eye and continuing down to Blackfriars Bridge. They crossed the bridge. Marrissa caught a glimpse of the River Fleet, the boats resting on the Thames. They walked down the Victoria Embankment until they reached the Whitehall Gardens, going through the gardens and going to the Portcullis House. They turned north, heading to Trafalgar Square. They headed to Charing Cross, and went to the Savoy. Marrissa looked up and saw Big Ben. “What the hell? We were walking for 3 hours across London when we could’ve just walked down the street for 15 minutes?” Erica grinned. “This is how we do things. We’ll explain in a bit.” Ava walked over to the man at the front desk. “The veil has fallen, and her nature exposed.” The man nodded. He ducked below the counter and flicked a switch. The lights turned off. Marrissa heard something open. Emily pulled out her wand and led the way. They went to the staircase. Part of the stairs were pulled back, revealing a door. Emily knocked three times, put her ear to the door, and opened it. Everybody followed. There was a ladder leading into darkness. Marrissa descended the ladder and found herself in another Ironvale. Houston looked at Marrissa. “This is Whitehall. Not my favorite place to live, but some of our family enjoy it.” The manor was made of white marble with black iron embellishments. Ava walked through the heavy ebony doors and soon, everybody followed. Two servants waited near the entrance. Marrissa knew their names but didn’t know anything else about them. They must have escaped Ironvale somehow. Everybody headed to different sections of the house, claiming their rooms. Houston and Kailyn led Marrissa to her room, which had a navy blue theme. Marrissa sat on the bed. Houston sat on a giant blue chair, and Kailyn rested on the floor near the foot of the bed. Kailyn sniffed and wiped a tear from her eyes. “We shouldn’t have lost our home.” Houston nodded. “I’ve seen homes destroyed, families wiped out. We should be thankful for being here. We could be trapped in the burning Ironvale.” Everybody stared, not knowing what to say until there was a knock on the door. It was one of the servants. Marrissa looked over at him. The servant was looking down. “My Lady, the King requests a meeting with you in the dining room. He wants the other girl too.” Houston nodded. She looked back at Marrissa. Marrissa got up and walked with Houston to the dining room. It was upstairs, and down a few hallways. I’m going to get lost here. Houston and Marrissa walked into the dining room. It was large and made of grey stone. The dining table was small, not meant for large parties. Ava was leaning over the table, staring intently at a piece of paper. Aubree and Erica were there too. Houston marched straight to the table. “What news do you have?” Ava looked back with grim eyes. “We’ve lost the body.” Houston’s face dropped. Marrissa was confused, she didn’t know what they meant. She spoke up, “Do you mean Braeden’s body?” Ava nodded. “He’s been lost somewhere in the Middle East, or at least we think. For all we know he could be somewhere in Greece, or Switzerland, or even still in England. All we know is that his body was on transport to Iraq.” “What do we still have?” asked Houston. Ava looked at his mother, not knowing what to say. “Nothing. We had his soul but it was lost in Ironvale. We believe the terrorists have that too.” “So what do we do now?” Ava shook his head. “Nothing. We live. She stays here. And he dies.” Marrissa slammed her fist on the table. “Hell no! I am not staying here without my husband! I didn’t watch others die, kill others, and go to hell and back to do nothing!” Ava’s eyes sparkled with something Marrissa couldn’t name. The others in the room gasped sharply. “You’re awfully ballsy for a woman.” He said. “Damn right I am!” At that the King let out a hearty laugh. “We did have a plan drawn out… We could stick to that plan if you wish.” Ava said. “Hell yes!” Marrissa yelled. “Alright then, we’ve got to inform everyone as soon as possible. Mom, fetch the servants and tell them to gather everyone in the wine cellar.” Houston nodded. “Eli! Jonathan! Gather the family and bring them to the wine cellar!” The two servants nodded and scuttled away. Ava, Aubree, Houston, Erica, and Marrissa walked to the kitchens, down into the basement, and into the wine cellar. A few minutes later, the entire family was gathered in the wine cellar. Ava let Kailyn and Erica lift him up onto a cask of wine. “Everyone! We have a plan to rescue the Prince!” Cheers erupted across the cellar. “We are going to break into the Royal Armory and steal the keys to the Dover Airport. From there, we will take 3 helicopters to Iraq. Along the way, we will have refueling bases along the way to Baghdad, where we will land and try to find the Prince. Houston and Aubree will stay here to defend home base. Everybody else, let’s go!”


	11. To the Armory

Ava led everybody to the surface through an elevator in the fireplace. “Alright.” He turned to the people. “Everybody know what to do?” The group nodded and Ava turned toward the fire escape. “GO!” Everybody drew their weapons and jumped down the fire escape. They took off, sprinting down the alley and along the riverbank. Marrissa, not being as fit as the rest, began panting after running down a block. Erica, wanting to keep up with the group, picked up Marrissa, carried her on her shoulder, and continued running. Marrissa was bouncing on her shoulder, watching the ground blur past her. She looked up and saw the Savoy many blocks away. They were crossing the river, and went to Windsor Castle. Erica set Marrissa down and they began to walk into the castle. They got tour tickets, and entered the castle grounds. They began walking around the grounds until they saw the old servant quarters. They broke down the door and entered the abandoned quarters. They busted down the door to the bathroom. Marrissa was confused. What the hell is going on? We went from saving my husband to breaking into a castle bathroom. Ava readied a fireball, and launched it at the toilet. Erica pushed Marrissa outside as Ava launched his fireball. He looked at the toilet. It exploded in a gout of flames, exploding the servants’ quarters in the process. Immediately, police and guards began running towards them. Marrissa saw them running. Ava didn’t really think this through, did he? A giant hole was opened in the bathroom. It led to the old sewers underneath the castle. Ava looked behind him, launched another fireball, and jumped down the hole. Everybody began following. Marrissa scrambled up, running towards the hole. She jumped down just as Ava moved to launch another fireball, collapsing the tunnels on them. They were in darkness until people began pulling out flashlights. Leading the way, Ava took them down a passageway, where they reached an old subway tunnel. Dear God, there’s going to be a lot of tunnels, aren’t there? They continued walking for 25 minutes, until they reached an abandoned train fallen off its track and leaning against the wall. Ava hopped on, as did the rest of the family. They walked to the end of the train, where in the conductor’s carriage a man sat. He got up, blocking the way. “Do you know where you are?” Ava looked at him with sharpened eyes. “Do you know where you’re going?” The man looked at the rest of the party. “You’re going to jail.” “And you’re going to hell.” Ava reached into his jacket and pulled a knife. He pulled out his gun, but before he could fire it, Ava sliced his throat open. Marrissa blinked in shock as the man’s body fell to the floor. “Stupid mortals.” Ava kicked the body to the side. “Dispose of it.” He commanded. Emily pulled out her fire wand and lit the body on fire, providing light to the people on the train. Ava turned to the control panel and rested his hand on it. He said something in a language Marrissa didn’t know and the train flickered to life. “Everybody hold onto something.” He said. Everyone grabbed onto something: the control panel, the lights, each other. Erica grabbed onto Marrissa’s hand. “You’re gonna need it.” She whispered. “I believe you.” “Everyone good?” Ava asked. “Yes.” Jessa responded. “Alright then.” Erica got off the train and pulled it off the wall and dragged it onto the tracks. She pulled herself on as it began to run down the tracks. The train chugged forward. Everybody began to move into a different carriage and either sat down or held onto a pole. The train sped through the tracks. 15 minutes later they arrived at a broken down station. Ava stopped the train, and everybody got off. There was an iron door in a corner. Another human stood there. He walked up to Ava and asked him, “Where do the Vanished objects go?” Ava replied, “Into nonexistence, which is to say everywhere.” The man nodded, and unlocked the iron door. Before he could open it, an arrow was shot into his heart. He gasped, held his chest, and fell to the ground. He was still alive. He wanted to scream, but couldn’t. Another arrow was launched at his head, hitting his eye. He finally died. Ava opened the door. Everybody entered. It was another tunnel. 50 feet ahead of them was a ladder. Ava climbed the ladder, and everybody followed. They were in the Royal Armory! Ava launched a fireball, killing five men nearby. They climbed out into the room. Nearly 40 men spotted them and began to fire their weapons. Marrissa ducked, but nobody else did. They simply ran out and began to slaughter them all where they stood. Marrissa, crouching, slipped out of the room, and moved her way to the helipad. She saw 20 helicopters stationed there. Soon, the fighting stopped and everybody ran to the helipad. Everybody got into the helicopters. Marrissa shared a helicopter with Erica, Kailyn, Houston, and the man with the whip. She soon learned his name was Donny, or Skullcrusher. The ceiling above them opened, and they began to fly out. Marrissa held onto the sides of the helicopter. She looked below her. They were flying above Buckingham Palace. In the distance, Big Ben and the London Eye towered over the city. The helicopters continued rising, until they began soaring across the London sky. After a while, Marrissa got tired and began to fall asleep. She thought about the last time she was in a helicopter, and almost died. Six times. She fell asleep to the helicopter’s rocking.


	12. What the Hell

“Marrissa, wake up.” Marrissa was woken up by Donny shaking her. “We’re here.” Marrissa got up and looked around. The rolling greens of England were replaced with sandy dunes. They were landed outside a cave system. “We need to go!” Marrissa shot up. “What’s going on?” “It’s the terrorists. They shot down one of our helicopters. Everybody is still alive, but we need to save Brady and get out as soon as possible.” Marrissa climbed out of the helicopter. Around her she saw gunfire and explosions. The family was knelt down beside a helicopter. People were firing at the family, and they fired back. People were falling down. Donny pushed Marrissa to the ground. “Don’t look up until I tell you to.” Marrissa wrapped herself in a ball and laid there in the hot sand. After what seemed like an eternity, the gunfire halted and she got up. Nobody was dead except for the 200 dead terrorists surrounding them. Why wasn’t the family dead? Oh that’s right, they’re immortal. Ava led the group towards a series of caverns where he saw some of the terrorists retreat towards. “Idiots, shooting us down right next to their hideout.” Everybody picked up the pace and charged straight towards the cave. Four tanks were lined up along the wall. They moved forward, trying to kill the band of demons. Ava looked over, and blasted a fireball straight towards them. The first blew up, and the rest followed. They descended into the caverns, killing anyone who tried to stop them. “How long are we supposed to be here?” Marrissa asked Kailyn, who she found walking next to her, looking around for any forms of danger. “Until we find Braeden and rescue him.” “And how long is that going to take?” Kailyn shrugs, “Don’t know for sure.” She turned toward Ava. “But dad looks like he’s got a good idea for where he is.” Marrissa looked over at Ava, he did indeed look like he had a solid guess to where her husband’s body was. He was walking towards a dark looking hallway and killing terrorists with flicks of his hand. “How long have you guys been hiding out?” She asked Kailyn, still watching as the King of the Underworld destroyed people like they were ants that had crawled all over his picnic. “A few centuries at least.” Kailyn said after a few thoughtful seconds. Marrissa felt her eyes widen. I mean… I know they’re immortal, but a few centuries?! That’s a fucking long time. “I know what you’re thinking.” Kailyn said as she kicked a body out of the way. “‘How are they that old?’” Marrissa nodded. “It’s a long story.” Kailyn looked sad. “You’ll have to ask Houston about the whole thing.” “I think we’ve found him.” Ava’s voice sounded from up ahead. “But he’s not looking too good.” Marrissa pushed through the crowd of people until she got to the front. “Oh, Brady. What happened to you?!”


	13. Reunited

His body was slumped over. He was still in his wedding tuxedo. He had a blank stare, but he had a flicker of a smile on his face. He was holding a red rose. “The rose… He gave it to me on our first date. I remember that day, walking through Whitechapel. We were learning about Jack the Ripper, and he told me that he would keep me safe from any bitch that tried to kill me.” Ava grimaced. “We have to bring his body back to Whitehall. Fast.” Donny pushed Marrissa aside and pulled Brady’s body over his shoulder. Everybody began to run out. Ava looked back, and launched a massive fireball towards the caverns. It exploded, rupturing the cavern and making it collapse. They got onto the helicopters and flew back. Marrissa took Brady’s body from Donny. She rocked his head in her lap, cold and empty. She choked back tears. “I am his and he is mine.” They continued to climb higher and higher into the desert sun, towards a happier life. Or at least Marrissa hoped. They returned to Whitehall under the cover of darkness. Hiding an unconscious body in broad daylight would be pretty hard. They descended down into the darkness and returned to see the white palace. Donny opened the door and threw Brady down onto a couch nearby. Ava yelled, “Aubree! Do you have the soul?” Immediately, Aubree and Houston ran downstairs, holding a small vial. “We managed to sneak this from the ruins of Ironvale.” Houston explained. She popped off the cork, and had Kailyn and Donny open Brady’s mouth. She turned the flask upside down, and a small wispy substance escaped. It floated around for a bit, before falling into Brady’s mouth. He swallowed it, gasped, and reawoke. He was breathing heavily. He looked around, shocked and confused. “Where the hell am I?” Marrissa wrapped her arms around Brady and kissed him. “You’re alive!” Ava cut off the moment by having Houston bring out a small scroll. Aubree brought a bottle of ink and a quill. Ava dipped the quill and wrote something, the quill scratching on the paper. “Now it’s time for the truth to be unleashed,” Ava spoke up, “You are now officially part of the family. A copy of both of your souls was made and brought to the Whitehall library. Unaccessible to anyone in the family except for the King and Crown Prince. You now belong to us.”


	14. Onto A New Life

Marrissa and Brady were in shock. Marrissa got up, walking towards Ava. “YOU BITCH!” Brady yelled. Brady walked over, towards Marrissa and Ava. He raised his fist and went to hit the King. Marrissa stopped him from doing so. “No, Brady!” She moved to whisper in his ear. “I have a plan…” Brady calmed down and stormed off to Marrissa’s room. It was, after all, their room now. Marrissa walked back and hugged Brady, and kissed him. “We need to wait until nightfall. What should we do until then?” Brady thought, “Let’s explore the house.” Marrissa smiled, held his hand, and they walked around the house until nightfall. One by one, everybody went to bed. Marrissa and Brady returned to their room and slept until midnight. Brady woke up, and tapped Marrissa’s shoulder. She opened her eyes, and realized the plan was happening. She got up and packed their clothes. (Brady’s clothes appeared once he returned to Whitehall) “Take these to the dining room chimney. If you tap one of the logs, a ladder should open up. Climb the ladder and you should be at either the Savoy or Big Ben. Wait for me at Heathrow.” He nodded, and picked up the suitcases, carrying them out of the room. Marrissa ran upstairs, to Anya’s room. The design of the room was dark purple. The walls looked like the galaxy. Her room is so pretty. Too bad I have to destroy it. She opened Anya’s wardrobe and saw a galaxy cloak. She pulled it over herself and began heading to everybody else’s rooms. She snuck into Houston’s room and pulled out her purse, a small burgundy fabric clutch. It had infinite space. She ran around, gathering everybody’s weapons, stuffing them into the clutch. She then opened the front door, and shoved a metal bar in between the handles. She crawled into an open window and closed it. She went around locking all of the windows. She then wrote a note and left it on the counter. Whoever is reading this… someone stole from the manor. I am chasing after them now, I think they are going to Heathrow. I followed them with Brady. Don’t worry, we will catch them. She knew Ava wouldn’t wake up until 9:00. It was 7:00. She waited until Houston got up. She waited for her to make her coffee and look at the note. She gathered the family, except for Ava, and they ran up the staircase. Marrissa went to the fireplace, took out a lighter, and set the house on fire. She climbed up the ladder, running away from the flames below her. She ran as fast as she could to Heathrow Airport. On the way, she managed to tip off the police about a group of terrorists going to bomb Heathrow. She met Brady at the airport. They bought their tickets and boarded their flight to Buenos Aires. The airplane began flying out. As they began to fly up, Marrissa pointed out something to Brady. Down below, 13 people were surrounded by police. Serves them right. Marrissa thought. The plane soared above London. Marrissa leaned back, and began to fall asleep. Brady leaned over and kissed her. She smiled. Brady held her hand and nuzzled her. He whispered in her ear. “I am yours and you are mine.” Marrissa whispered back. “I am yours and you are mine.” They kissed again and fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> I know this chapter is shorter then the ones I usually publish (Sorry) but that's how we write them.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
